


A Mystery Covered In Make-Up

by lisachan



Category: Muse (Band), Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: "Matthew lo guarda e non riesce a trovargli un senso."





	A Mystery Covered In Make-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quinta settimana del COW-T #8, Missione 1, prompt "trucco". Incidentalmente è anche lo spin-off randomico di una storia incompleta scritta in un'altra vita che suppongo nessuno di voi vedrà mai.

Matthew lo guarda e non riesce a trovargli un senso. Forse è per questo che Brian lo affascina tanto – al di là della situazione che li lega, dell’essere costretti a vivere insieme, della complicata questione dei loro genitori, del trovarsi da un giorno all’altro a doversi chiamare _famiglia_ quando non si erano nemmeno mai visti prima. Al di là di tutto questo, Brian è un mistero che la sua mente non riesce a risolvere. Non riesce nemmeno a formulare le parole per descriverlo, figurarsi trovare la chiave che possa scioglierne l’enigma.  
Lo guarda, in piedi davanti allo specchio del bagno, tutto intento a stendere l’ombretto grigio scuro sulla palpebra, a sfumarlo con le dita. Lo fa con finta disattenzione, sbavandolo un po’ apposta, come fosse il suo obiettivo finale far sembrare al mondo di essersi svegliato, in quelle condizioni, dopo esserci andato a letto.  
Il mascara che appesantisce le ciglia già troppo lunghe per non somigliare a reti in cui restare intrappolato.  
Il rossetto a rendere le labbra come mele mature, pronte da mordere.  
“Ti vedo, sai?” dice Brian. A Matthew salta il cuore in gola. Gli ricambia l’occhiata nello specchio senza dire niente, e Brian aggiunge solo “Il riflesso,” come a spiegarsi.  
Matthew annuisce. Abbassa lo sguardo. “Scusa,” mormora imbarazzato.  
Brian rotea gli occhi impossibilmente azzurri, concedendosi uno sbuffo spazientito.  
“Entra, per carità,” sbotta, “E chiudi la porta.”  
Eccoci qui, pensa Matt, ci risiamo. Non sa come fermarla, questa routine che li tiene prigionieri. Ogni volta, Matt si avvicina sperando che forse a questo giro riusciranno a parlare, a chiarirsi, a capire una buona volta cos’è che li costringe a gravitarsi attorno come pianeti.  
Ed ogni volta Brian taglia corto, chiudendogli la bocca in punta di lingua.  
E lui dovrebbe riuscire a sottrarsi. Ma non ce la fa.


End file.
